


五个瞬间超人觉得他不懂布鲁斯韦恩，但是五次他全都搞到了

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman get up on the wrong side of bed, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 有五个瞬间，超人觉得自己无法理解布鲁斯·韦恩。但是谢天谢地，他五次全都搞到了。超蝙甜饼向。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 28





	1. 起床时刻

**Author's Note:**

> 我在面临数学小测压力时文思如泉涌，但是我不能一次性写完除非我想挂科。  
> 明天见。
> 
> 另：起源自和朋友聊天探讨布鲁斯·韦恩到底一天能睡几小时的脑洞。  
> 开头有因极度缺觉而暴躁的布鲁斯敬请注意。

五、起床时刻

如果说有一件事情被刚刚才成立不到一个月的正义联盟所公认，那么就是除非十万火急如果不采取行动地球就要在下一面面临毁灭，否则：

**不要在美东时间上午12点之前打扰蝙蝠侠。**

“我们都知道，蝙蝠白天也是要睡觉的嘛，”不会有人知道，在这句轻描淡写的背后，曾经有过多少血与泪的惨痛教训。

“什么叫做你不知道昨天晚上是谁把仓库弄成一团糟的，闪电侠，昨天晚上当班的人应该是你……”

“而我确实不知道是谁在晚上顺着仓库溜进来的，听着，好吧、好吧，昨天晚上有一只猫拱开了仓库窗子……”

“一只猫拱开了仓库窗子？”

“而我不得不花一点时间才能把那只猫给哄出来，我是说，当然我可以用我的神速力，但是那是一只小猫，你不会真的想要惊吓到它……”

“而你接着想要告诉我只是一只猫弄乱了我们的整个的储存室？”

“我没有，但是，我确实离开了显示屏几分钟，只有几分钟。我下次不会再犯这类错误了，好吧，蝙蝠侠？”闪电侠说，“老天，你简直是吃了一个炮仗。”

“或许是因为他成天到晚蹲在自己的蝙蝠洞里把自己憋出了毛病，嘿，别担心，巴里，我可以给他拍个电话，问问他要不要来参加一下正义联盟的联谊。我其实一直觉得我们应该聚一聚，要知道，我们才成立不到一个月，我甚至还有两个人叫不出名字。嘿，宝贝。”绿灯侠拿起了显示正在通讯中的通讯器，“有没有考虑和大家一起共进一份午饭？”

“除非把你的屁股放进油锅里去。”

至于更加严重的错误，引发的反应是更加剧烈的。“什么叫你不知道你到底要找我干嘛，水行侠，是你把我特意叫过来。”

“而我只是想和你谈谈关于人类边界和海洋界线之间的问题，奥姆建议我和你先约一个时间。你们到底是怎么回事？”水行侠说，“我以为现在是你们那边正常人在工作的时间？”

就连未成年人的沙赞在中午12点前见到蝙蝠侠都难逃毒手。

“……”

“……”

“我的作业……”

“你的作业。”

“没有写完，对，然后老师让我找一下家长。你应该知道我是因为什么才会写不完作业的，我是说……”沙赞的声音越来越低。“正义联盟行动进行得太晚了。”

“我昨天晚上九点就让你回去了。”

“对，但是、但是你总是忍不住要多看一会儿的，对吧？我是说，嘿，这是身为联盟一份子的责任心。万一在我不在的时候你们被击倒了该怎么办。我就只是，就只是……”

没有写完作业而被叫家长的沙赞把头埋了下去。

“……我会叫人处理这件事的。”蝙蝠侠说，“下不为例。”

“为什么沙赞获得的待遇比我们所有人都好？”绿灯侠说，“他对他简直就像是变了个人。”

“严格上来说，可能是因为他是个未成年人，你知道。那种对于人类幼崽的责任心。”闪电侠耸了耸肩，“不过我觉得他只是特定在上午时间暴躁，你看，当你下午有事找他时，他的回复还都挺……温文尔雅的。”

“你是说听起来不像是想把我们谋杀当场。”

“我还是想知道蝙蝠侠到底是在做什么，他不用工作吗？我还以为你们地表人都要在白天起床工作。”

关于最后一个问题，或许超人会有那么一丁点的发言权。

因为此时此刻，他正悬停在韦恩大宅某个卧房的窗户外，心理斗争着自己到底是要还是不要闯进这个危险的房间。

如果他不闯进去，他于心不安，如果他闯进去，他有一点点可能会看不到明天的太阳。

他是说，老天，布鲁斯。

作为联盟唯一一个知道蝙蝠侠人类身份的超级英雄，他知道蝙蝠侠已经连续两个月持续地睡眠不足，每天不到四个小时的睡眠成功让这个想来冷静自持的男士向着某种可以张开翅膀吞掉整个地球的愤怒火龙持续变化。他们一开始只是解决了一场地球危机，然后有人提议要组建一个松散的联盟组织。只是说着玩玩的计划不知为何被迅速放在了台面上，而当所有官方和私底下的手续最终都落在了蝙蝠侠一个人头上的时候……

……超人除了看看文件，学习一点文书整理，顺便顶着全联盟最大的压力对着蝙蝠侠抗议“你在正义大厅放了六台对撞机，蝙蝠侠，我们一年都用不了一台那么多”外，似乎也帮不上什么更多的忙了。

“那是为了以防万一。”蝙蝠侠回答说。

“而你在半个小时前还在和我抱怨我们的‘松散俱乐部’花钱太多。你心里到底有没有一个花钱的账本，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯花钱当然不记账。

如果他记账，那他也就不叫具有钞能力的布鲁斯·韦恩。

“总有一天你会不得不开始计算联盟花了你多少钱的，B，”当时的超人还不知道，一年以后他就要作为联盟战损专业户为这句预言后悔终生，“而到那个时候你就会发现，你买了很多又贵又没用的东西……这个斯波……斯林……这个S开头的三百万美元一台的仪器到底又是什么？”

“不知道，无所谓。”布鲁斯头也不抬，恶声恶气地回答说，“别打扰我。”

“好的，你加油。”这么说着，超人面无表情地一笔划掉了这台毫无疑问只是因为蝙蝠侠出于有备无患采购的他自己也不知道是什么的仪器。

他已经陪蝙蝠侠打了整整一个月的短工，而这一个月的短工最终成功让超人也开始变得心浮气躁。今天早上，当夏普又一次试图谴责他不过是个“不知道靠什么抱上了布鲁斯·韦恩的大腿才能在《星球日报》混得一席之地的臭小子”的时候，他第一次没有一笑而过，而是对着夏普冷笑出声说，“好过某些人想抱却抱不到。”

……好吧，至少现在全《星球日报》都确信他是抱上了布鲁斯·韦恩大腿的男人。

而现在，那个本该被他抱大腿的男人正躺在床上。在经历了极其困倦的一天过后（他是指大量的联盟杂事，和包括联合国在内的诸多组织开会明确联盟的立场问题，跟国务卿扯皮他们的小小俱乐部恰好在一片美国国土上是否证明他们有必要承担美国公民的责任并顺便纳税，括弧，蝙蝠侠说最后这个才是问题的重点，括弧完毕，然后是繁忙的布鲁斯·韦恩自己的社交活动还有随后的夜巡，他坚持要巡查哥谭直至天亮），昏睡不醒。

克拉克知道布鲁斯今天七点半才终于心力憔悴地返回到他的宅邸，而当他急匆匆地洗漱完躺倒在床上已经过了八点钟。今天下午一点钟，他需要起床跟最近的美军驻防司令吵架。而在这样紧锣密鼓的时间安排下，任何打搅他稀少的睡眠时间的行动都是罪不可恕的。

“我在担心有一天早上你会猝死在你的蝙蝠电脑前。”

“有这个担心的工夫还不如给我干活。超人，上个月韦恩集团的财务报表放到哪去了，我得再挤出七千万美金用一些合适的名义捐给联盟活动。”

但是，他必须得把布鲁斯叫醒。

“布鲁斯老爷这两周有点干咳，如果你仔细听的话能够听出他声音比平时更加嘶哑。我担心哥谭入秋的天气让他扁桃体发炎，而如果这么拖下去，联盟可能很快就会获得一位慢性气管炎的蝙蝠侠。”

他当然不能看着布鲁斯得慢性气管炎——说真的，超级英雄和慢性气管炎，怎么听都是怎么显得奇怪的一对组合，就像是卢瑟与脱脂性皮炎，达克赛德与脚气。但是只要布鲁斯是个人类，并且是个作息极度混乱的人类，那么他就有可能会因此而罹患所有人类可能罹患的慢性病。

喊蝙蝠侠吃药这项重任被阿尔弗雷德委托给了他亲密的战友超人，之所以会被如此信赖，倒也不是因为阿尔弗雷德信奉什么超人可以在他的布鲁斯老爷那里获得特殊待遇的现实（“但这确实就是一个事实，克拉克老爷。”），而是因为有些时候，当克拉克和布鲁斯不得不一起拯救地球的时候，唯一一个能够记得喊布鲁斯吃药的人也只有大都会的氪星之子。

“嘿，B，”在战场上，他将几粒药片丢给了蝙蝠侠，“接着！”

“大超刚刚给了你些什么？”闪电侠好奇地探出了脑袋。

“身体强化药剂。”布鲁斯不动声色地如是说，然后将那几片青霉素随口丢进了嘴里。

现在，又到了布鲁斯·韦恩的吃药时间。

“……”

我一定要现在进去吗，我是说现在，这个时候，马上？超人在窗外转了他今天的第八百四十三圈。说真的，就让布鲁斯继续踏实地睡着他的早午觉，难道不是对每个人都好吗？

但是阿尔弗雷德将这项工作交给了克拉克，而克拉克没有言而无信的习惯。

“……”

他又迅速地在原地转了一小圈，衷心地祈祷能有哪个不长眼的倒霉蛋决定突然打电话联络布鲁斯。可惜，不管是布鲁斯·韦恩的熟人，还是蝙蝠侠的同事，在经过过去两个月谁来电话谁被骂的经历后，所有人都学会了销声匿迹。

他们甚至宁愿把通讯优先发给超人然后让超人转达给蝙蝠侠也不想自己主动联络他。

“……”

但是不去给他送药又是不合适的。

克拉克深吸了一口气。他慢吞吞地降落在布鲁斯的窗子外，再经历了例行的虹膜和氪星基因检测后，得以跨过韦恩庄园的安保系统，滑入了布鲁斯蒙着厚厚窗帘的那个温暖的房间。

“……”

床上的人在他进来时咕哝地动了动，因为有阳光在这时落到了他的脸上。

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯？布鲁斯？”超人小声地叫他。“蝙蝠侠，起来吃药了。”

“……”床上的那一团物体毫无反应，克拉克只能够凭借布鲁斯的心跳声确定这个男人确实比之前清醒了一点。

只有一点。

“好啦，布鲁斯，起来。”他落到了布鲁斯的身边，顺手加热了布鲁斯床头水杯里的水。当他试图将那个连睡衣都没换上就倒在床上的男人拽起来时，蝙蝠侠根本是字面意义地在他的胳膊下发出了两声哼哼。“起来啦，布鲁斯，吃药。”

“……呼。”布鲁斯说。他哼了一声，然后一歪头，就着超人的胳膊划入了更深的睡眠。

“你说呼呼那也没有用，今天你必须好好把药吃了，要不然阿尔弗雷德回头要念的人就会是我。嘿，布鲁斯，布鲁斯？”他又在摇他。很遗憾，他们之间的关系早就过了在他踏进房间的第一秒蝙蝠侠就睁开眼摸出枕头下的蝙蝠镖准备给任何一个胆敢入侵他卧室的罪犯一记难忘问候的阶段，现如今，在超人的声音下，布鲁斯似乎只会睡得更沉、更香。“B，B，”他现在不得不开始用超人的声线来和蝙蝠侠讲话。“吃药。”

“……吃什么药，不要吃药。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛用鼻子哼哼着说。“我要睡觉。”

“吃了药就能睡觉了。”

“我不吃药。”

“只是几片小药片。”当然，还有一计超他妈难喝即使是超人第一次看到也会觉得这东西只有捏着鼻子才能咽下去的难喝药汤，但是那是下一个他要干的事。“你不是想睡觉吗？吃完了就可以睡了。”

蝙蝠侠换了个姿势，在他换姿势的时候，超人以为他已经成功了。

所以当他发现自己不仅没能把布鲁斯从床上弄起来，不知怎的反而被拽到了床上去的时候，超人是极度费解的。

超级费解的。

“你刚刚是不是用了摔跤里的某一着，我是说，那个突然把人倒栽葱的那个招式来对付我，布鲁斯？”

面对这一严厉的诘问，布鲁斯不予置评……

并将脑袋放在了超人的胸膛上，看起来睡得他妈的更香。

“……就算你决定色诱我，韦恩先生。”超人试图让自己严厉地说。“我也不会让你逃掉今天喝药这个步骤的。布鲁斯，真的，我不懂你，就吃一碗药，然后现在你就可以睡觉，所以你为什么非要这么折腾我？”

“闭嘴。”好吧，现在说话的人变成暴怒的蝙蝠侠了。“要么闭嘴，要么给我滚出去。”他甚至又找了个更加合适的姿势，亦即是说，在超人超绝饱满的胸肌上蹭着头找到了一个更加舒适的不顾超人脸绿了的姿势继续沉入梦乡。

“……”

超人躺在床上，搂着布鲁斯，陷入了人生的沉思。

不管怎么说，他想，夏普，你错了。

并不是克拉克·肯特抱了布鲁斯·韦恩的大腿。

而是蝙蝠侠抱住了大都会明日之人的胸肌不肯撒手。

……

“……所以为什么你会在我的床上，超人？”

“……这是个非常复杂的好问题。”超人面无表情地躺在原地因为醒来的布鲁斯虽然醒了但是他的手依旧搂着超人的胸肌不肯撒手。“如果你愿意的话，我可以把它变成一份长达十五页的详细报告，其中包括了你不仅不肯让我完成我让你吃药的任务还趁机对我进行了袭胸性骚扰等等令人愤慨的指控。”

就是这话让布鲁斯沉思了几秒。

“我让你愤慨了吗？”他说。

“愤慨了，”超人回答。“不仅愤慨了，还生气了。所以你到底能不能把这两片该死的药片给吃下去？你知不知道再过几分钟我回去上班，所有《星球日报》的人都会意有所指地望着我并且在脑袋里臆想我们刚刚在你的床上干了些比我们躺在这儿干瞪眼要更加令人愉快但会让我深陷泥淖的活动？”

他确实应该为整件事感到生气，因为布鲁斯不肯好好吃药。

还有他醒来时趴在自己胸上的样子有些太过接近，超人可以清晰地看到，布鲁斯深蓝色的眼睛是如何在帘布的阴影里眯成了一条细细的缝隙。

他看起来就像是一只猫，一只狐狸，反正随便什么，正在舔着爪子，思考着要怎么玩弄自己猎物的生物。

而超人不能说他不喜欢这样的布鲁斯。或者说，当他这样危险而又性感地趴伏在自己身上——并且还带着明显刚刚睡醒的乱蓬蓬的头发，用着一种还没有完全清醒起来的危险的眼睛凝视着他的时候。

他的某些部分想要获得对眼下情况的发言权。发言权。而与此同时他体内的另一些部分则很希望他之前的部分不要暴露出过于明显的发言权。

这种期望和努力自然是要落空并且徒劳的。因为现在枕在他身上的，可是世界万中无一的伟大侦探，再况且……

布鲁斯的眼神落在了超人放在床头柜上的那一个药剂包上。

“我不会吃药的。”

“你给我把药吃了。”

他们两个瞪视着彼此。

“我不吃。”

“你得吃。”

布鲁斯看起来一点都没打算退让。

克拉克准备好了一长串——反正他在等布鲁斯醒来时，除了数他的睫毛数他的心跳顺便数他的呼吸外也没什么好做——的演讲，他已经要开口了。

但是他没能开口。

因为美国臭名昭著的花花公子，哥谭市无人不知，无人不晓的风流浪子布鲁斯·韦恩决定用自己的嘴把他的嘴堵上。

“我还有半个小时才需要去蝙蝠洞开会。”这个眯起眼睛的男人恶劣地冲着他微笑说。“所以比起在这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上耽误时间。为什么我们不做一点更加有意义的，对你我都更为有利的好事情呢，肯特先生。”

超人必须要向阿尔弗雷德道歉。

布鲁斯·韦恩似乎掌握了一种让超人放弃叫他吃药的秘密技巧。

不过幸运的是，在又过了一个礼拜之后，韦恩总裁的扁桃体炎神秘自愈。而知道事情真相的暗夜骑士在自愈成功的那天晚上还在对着始作俑者暴跳如雷。

“我说了多少遍不要嘴里含着药来亲我。你是想让我看到你的嘴唇就想吐吗，克拉克！还有不要以为你这个时候开始操我我就能原谅你了……操你他妈先把你的嘴巴给我漱掉！我恨你，克拉克！”


	2. 冬日性爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们不能再这样下去了。”
> 
> 谢天谢地，蝙蝠侠总有办法让超人在这方面多次食言，或者说。  
> 他在让超人觉得无法原谅后继续原谅他这方面很有一套。

“我们不能再这样下去了。”

“你说什么？”伴随着哗哗的水流声，布鲁斯拔高了声音问他。“大点声，我听不见！”

“我说，”超人也提高了嗓音，“我们，不能，再这样下去了。”

他听到了一声囫囵吞枣似的叹气声，在浴室，在淋浴宛若瀑布一样撞击着地板的水流间。“你再大声点儿。”布鲁斯说。他刚刚给自己涂完了洗发液，而现在，将头埋在喷头下一阵狂甩的他某种意义上让超人想起了被塞到水龙头下的野猫。“或者你直接自己过来……你不是会飞吗？”

就是因为我会飞却没有直接飞到你身边和你谈话，所以你才应该能看出我根本不想直面着你讲这些的啊。超人忍不住叹了口气。他知道，在这种时刻挑战布鲁斯的耐心绝对不是一个上好的选择。

但是他别无他法，他必须要和蝙蝠侠就这件事好好谈谈，而众所周知，瞭望塔上或者哥谭的滴水兽前绝对不是一个对于情侣来说非常私密的空间。

可我还是不想在说这件事时面对布鲁斯的脸。当超人飘进了盥洗室时，他忍不住这么沮丧地想道。

布鲁斯已经冲干净了他的短发，现在，他正在往身上擦着克拉克叫不出名字，但是想也知道非常昂贵并且非常繁复的沐浴乳。虽然叫不出名字，但是跟布鲁斯相处了这么久，克拉克也已经清楚了布鲁斯洗澡的每一个步骤。他在布鲁斯伸手前就将下一个小圆瓶递到了他的手里。

“继续说。”还在水龙头下一路狂搓着的布鲁斯嘶声说。“我在听。”

克拉克深吸了一口气。

“我们不能再这样下去了，布鲁斯。”克拉克试图让自己听起来慢条斯理的。“不是说，我对我们的性爱不够满意。”

“我当然看得出你非常的满意——我润肤露呢？哦，谢谢。”布鲁斯咕哝着，混杂着肥皂泡泡的清水此刻正着男人的脊椎奔腾而下，被水浸湿的肌肉泛出了一种富有生命力的柔和光泽。

这正是克拉克最喜欢看到的，布鲁斯站在热水下，张开肩膀，所有的肌肉变得放松，自然的样子。如果要让平时的克拉克来说，他会讲，这样的暗夜骑士野性、优雅，极有魅力。而当蝙蝠侠在喷头下灵巧地来回地走动，在不经意间体现出那富有特色的，赏心悦目的协调能力时，即使对于一位氪星人，这也是不可多得的美景。

正是因为眼下的情景不可多得，所以克拉克才会觉得，接下来的对话变得困难了许多。

但是有些话他必须要讲。

“每一次。”他转开了视线，避开那令人分心的事物，尽可能严肃地清了清嗓子。“每一次，布鲁斯，我不知道你有没有发现……”

我们之间的性爱都十万火急到像是在赶一辆该死的火车。

“快，快。”例如上个礼拜，已经骑在超人的腰上并用牙扯开了半截手套的蝙蝠侠嘶声说。“我马上就要去海港监视伊巴内斯库家的走私动向，我们只有四十分钟……”

“我确实只能匀出四十分钟。”布鲁斯一边嘟囔着，一边随手将一块毛巾丢到超人手上。他的意思表达得很清楚，所以直到超人下意识地将更多的沐浴液抹到毛巾上并且开始替布鲁斯搓背之后，他才突然想起来。

他好像在给布鲁斯搓澡这件事上有点太过熟练了。

“我的日程安排得很满。”布鲁斯一边享受着他的搓背服务，一边抹起了自己的手臂，他甚至都没有回头看他。“而哥谭冬天黑的这么早，亮的那么晚又不是我的错。如果哥谭冬天一天亮不到十个小时，那也不是我的问题。除非你能把哥谭市整个挪去赤道，或者改变地球的位置，改变哥谭和太阳的那个夹角……”

“哈。”超人冷笑，“说得好像我说我可以你就能允许我去做一样。”

“所以，”对这冷笑充耳不闻的布鲁斯开始麻利地清洗自己的双腿，他收拾自己的方式不知道为什么会让克拉克想起车间里冷漠无情的流水线工人。“每天有十二个小时都要在夜巡这件事非我所想。别抱怨了，克拉克。你听起来就像是只啰里八嗦的老母鸡。”

“即使是老母鸡也有资格主张自己的性权力。说真的，布鲁斯，我们就不能找一个更加放松的时间来进行这样的活动吗，这真的很影响我的兴致……”

“克拉克，帮帮忙，看眼表。”抓着克拉克的肩膀在他的身上起伏，其动作粗暴得就像是在拿克拉克做单杠练习一样的黑夜骑士咆哮道。“告诉我，现在几点了？”

“我说了，我很忙，而哥谭冬天就是黑的很早，你有意见可以留到夏天再说。”布鲁斯这么念着，灵巧地从克拉克的臂弯之间钻了出来。他开始清洗后背了，棒，他今天洗澡甚至只用了不到五分钟。“你可怜的恋人是一个因为吃了哥谭美人的石榴而要在每年冬天都被抓走四个月的无辜者，而现在，克拉克，听听你说的话，你是在进行受害者有罪论吗？”

“我才没有受害者有罪论。”克拉克嘟囔着，手臂上挂着布鲁斯剩下的那条毛巾。与此同时，蝙蝠侠就在他面前，旁若无人地弯下腰，灵巧地转动着他的手指，试图把刚刚克拉克射进去的那点东西抠挖出来。

“既然我们时间这么紧，为什么你就是不肯让我戴套？”

“我高兴，我乐意。”双腿折过胸口，气喘吁吁——但是至少今天还有精力骂他的布鲁斯高声说。“你他妈到底射了没有，快点儿，动动你的腰。”

“……我觉得我好像是一台被色诱了的打桩机。”克拉克怒斥道。“你这个把我骗到手就开始尽情压榨我的劳动力的资本家。”

“资本家会为了你操他而给你发工资，我没有。”韦恩总裁厚颜无耻地回答，当他发现自己手指挖不到里面而回过头怒视克拉克并无声地质问他为什么还不来帮忙的时候，克拉克开始反思起自己三个月前到底是被如何地鬼迷心窍才会觉得面前这个男人有趣又可爱了的。

“只有你才会觉得蝙蝠侠可爱。”世界上除了无所不知的阿尔弗雷德外，唯一知道超人和布鲁斯关系因此经常被迫倾听超人苦恼的神奇女侠拍着他的肩膀说。“所以你看，这就是你的报应。”

而现在，他正在面对着他的报应，还有他报应责怪似的你怎么还不进来的眼神质问。

他叹了一口气，一只手扶上了布鲁斯的腰，而与此同时，他的另一只手的手指浅浅地插入了进去。为了方便支撑身体，布鲁斯手撑住了旁边的小台子。他们面前是浴室雾气朦胧的玻璃镜。

天知道多少个礼拜以前，克拉克还曾经幻想过他们能够在这个地方来一次什么浴室性爱。

而现在，他怀疑他们用于清洗的时间甚至要比前戏的时间来得更长。

“我是个循序渐进的男人。”克拉克严正声明。“不像你，每次肩甲扯到一半还没脱完就要把我拽过去生啃我的嘴。”

“你应该高兴我是个直接的男人，克拉克。”布鲁斯闭着眼，喘着气——还微咬着后槽牙，“照你的玩法，每年至少有四个月，我会建议你直接出家去做和尚。”

“但你也不是什么时候都需要这么紧急。比如说今天，我知道你没有什么安排——你只是像个强迫症一样必须要第一时间巡视你的哥谭……”他的手划错了地方，布鲁斯闷哼了一声。他们两个此刻都有那么一丁点的勃起（或者很多勃起）。可是克拉克什么也不能做。

天知道，等等发现自己不得不返工重洗的蝙蝠侠将会怎样的雷霆震怒。众所周知，他从来都不算是一个富有耐心的男人。

……明明我搞他的时候他就还挺有耐心并且挺乐意的。这是为什么呢？克拉克悲愤地想。为什么，咱们两个中提起裤子就翻脸不认人的人总会是你呢，布鲁斯？

“我告诉过你，我下午四点到晚上六点，反正哥谭黑天之前都有时间。”布鲁斯的嗓音如今听上去很是沙哑，从某种意义上，他的声调变得和缓了，但是从另一种意义上，是个人都可以听得出他声音中的紧绷。“是你自己要上班做社畜不能来，那到底跟我有什么关系？”

“可就算我偶尔提早溜号过来找你，你也只会说再睡一会儿，再睡一会儿，让你再睡一会儿。”克拉克终于给他弄干净了后面，他拍了下布鲁斯的屁股，示意他可以直起腰闪人。“你觉得我忍心对你说不行，起来，我们做爱吗？”

“那这就是你的问题了。”布鲁斯厚颜无耻地回答。“你不忍心，那跟我有什么关系？”

好了，别抱怨了，克拉克。他开始在浴室里来来回回地走来走去，克拉克知道他是在忙于寻找自己失踪的浴巾。而清楚浴巾就挂在门后面的克拉克，此时则因为自己生起了闷气而不乐意就这么告诉他。 “你也知道我想和你黏黏糊糊的渡过一整个冬天，但是我们是成年人……”

“我们交往了三个月。”克拉克抱着手。“三个月。你就这么压榨了我整整三个月。”

一次慢节奏的，可以慢慢享受的性爱都没有，布鲁斯，一次都没有。

“我还以为我对你的压榨从认识你的时候就已经开始了呢。”他放弃了翻出浴巾的念头，转而拽下了架子上的另一条毛巾。明明在生闷气却甚至连男友安慰都不配得到的克拉克觉得自己更生气了。“行啦行啦，我等等亲亲你，亲亲你，你觉得这样我们的前帐可以一笔勾销了吗？”

这当然不可能。超人小声地嘟囔了一句。

擦头发才到一半的布鲁斯停住了手。

他回过了头。

眯缝起眼。

“……你说什么？”

“……不，没事。”一下子僵硬了身体，抄起了手，眼睛还在望着其他方向的超人说。“我什么也没说。”

他或许就不该说自己什么也没说的，因为众所周知，蝙蝠侠身上最具有特点的，除了他那富有特点的嗓音，不予苟同的视线，还有那似乎永无止境的，不达目的决不罢休的该死的好奇心。

而现在，这个好奇心的化身正在……愉快的，兴奋的，快乐的端详着他。

当他朝着克拉克走来的时候，他整个人他妈的都像是突然撞见了猎物的山猫一样，兴奋到尾巴尖儿都快翘到了天上。

“再说一遍。”他循循善诱。

“不。”超人坚定拒绝。“什么也没有。”

“我听到了，来嘛，克拉克。我听到了。说出来又不丢人。”

不丢人才怪了，我信你个大头鬼。克拉克想。

当布鲁斯从左侧靠近他时，他将头朝着右侧扭去；当布鲁斯从右侧探过脸来时，他将头朝着左侧转去。

“去，去。”克拉克说。“你现在不急着巡视你的哥谭了哈？”

“巡视哥谭当然很重要。”布鲁斯将手按在了克拉克的胸膛上。这很不好，因为众所周知，蝙蝠侠在瓦解超人某些意志力方面能力突出，而他那精妙绝伦的双手在这方面贡献颇多。

但是克拉克并没有真的避开它，因为怎么说。

……他要是能轻易避开，他也就不会在三个月以前，某位超级英雄他妈的就是不肯吃药还要挂在他身上睡觉的时候，内心挣扎许久，最后却还是小心翼翼地把自己的双手放在对方的腰上了。

天作孽，尤可恕；人作孽，不可活。

不作就不会死啊，克拉克，超人心想。你为什么就是不明白呢。

但是没用，没效，没办法。当布鲁斯的嘴唇擦过克拉克的嘴角的时候，轻轻用舌尖逗着他的嘴唇的时候，他就知道，自己输了。

“……你以为你在养巴甫洛夫的狗吗？”他不高兴地嘟囔说。

“……闪电侠从侧面进攻，负责游击。女侠，东南角的突破。”蝙蝠侠的指令跟他本人一样，干脆、有力。“快，快。所有人，行动起来！”

所有人，行动起来。

所有人都噌地一声站起了身。

只有还在会议桌前的超人发现，他遇到了一点小小的困难。

在蝙蝠侠用他沙哑的声线喊出快的那个刹那。

他的阴茎一枝独秀，揭竿而起，独树一帜。

他应该为这事生布鲁斯的气的，他应该，或者说，如果超人从此成为了一个只要听到布鲁斯广播播放“快、快，现在几点了”就可以自动兴奋的变态，那么要为此事负责的人也只能他妈的是布鲁斯。

但是他生不起气，他就是生不起气来。

或许就是因为不管布鲁斯怎么对他，他似乎就是没有办法真的对这个讨人厌的男人生气，所以，现在，当下，就算是布鲁斯在他面前，一点一点，从难以想象到翘起嘴角，以至于最后以一种“今天过节吗”的像是个孩子似的神情笑弯了眼睛时，他也还是对他毫无办法。

布鲁斯笑了。蝙蝠侠笑了。一开始，那只是咯咯的，藏在喉咙里，像是要被什么人拼命按住却没能按住的该死的轻音，然后很快，轻音已经不能再满足他，因为那隐秘的笑声渐渐扩大，进而成为了不容忽视的，连肩膀都开始颤抖起来的沙哑的大笑。他的表情，好吧，布鲁斯确实有在努力控住自己的表情。

但是这仍旧不妨碍他的面部还是扭曲出了一个甚至露出了牙的，整个人都他妈的有如绽放一样闪闪发光的巨大的微笑。

他现在看起来兴高采烈的像是个青少年。青少年，蝙蝠侠，青少年，我们讲讲道理，你他妈今年二十多岁了，就不该他妈的是什么青少年。

但是那个笑容仍旧挂在他的脸上，漂亮、自然，就好像是有什么打心底让他快乐的东西从他的身体里升腾而起。

当克拉克不得不扶住他的腰部以免他笑掉到地上去的时候，他是悲愤的，困惑的，难以理解的。

“它有那么好笑吗。”克拉克委屈地说。“布鲁斯，讲讲道理，明明是你……”

布鲁斯笑得更厉害了，哦，去他的。

“我会为这件事而恨你的。”卡尔换了一种声调，他严厉地警告他。“我会记得这个的。布鲁斯，你不能这么嘲笑我，拿这种事来取乐。”

“我哪有嘲笑你，哦，对不起，对不起。”抓着克拉克肩膀笑弯了腰的韦恩总裁和他道歉。“但是这太好笑了。超人……”

他又笑了起来，甚至连那句话都没能说完。

其实倘若扪心自问，自打他们相识以后，这是克拉克第一次看到布鲁斯笑得如此开心，如此快活。

他的笑容里洋溢着一种猖狂，一种快意，一种不属于哥谭的暗夜骑士也不属于聚光灯下的布鲁斯·韦恩的简单却又纯然的，甚至有点冒着傻气的快活。他看起来是那么的高兴。

他看起来就像是布鲁斯。

仅仅是因为这么简单的一个小事，克拉克发现，自己还是没能忍住的，和布鲁斯一起微笑了起来。

算了，他心想。这不重要。我可以原谅他。

他确实是想要原谅布鲁斯的。

如果不是下一秒他发现，布鲁斯正对着他胯下的小克拉克露齿而笑，亲昵地宛如对待情人般，轻声细语地柔声说。“快，快，给我看看，快。快点儿快点儿。”

小克拉克应声而起。

卡尔翻着眼睛看着天花板。

他觉得自己根本无法原谅他，这辈子都不会原谅他。

什么原谅，不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

但是谢天谢地，蝙蝠侠总有办法让超人在这方面多次食言，或者说。

他在让超人觉得无法原谅后继续原谅他这方面很有一套。

“别那么生气嘛，亲爱的。”他这么说着，用手指逗弄起了卡尔阴茎。那沉甸甸的阴囊落上了他的手心。“我刚刚想了——今天我也确实不需要这么急着出门。毕竟我有更重要的事项。”

你觉得让蝙蝠侠为你提供两个小时的救治对于你的疾病会有所帮助吗，我亲爱的卡尔-艾尔？


	3. 晚宴准备

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔喜欢夏天。  
> 不仅仅是出于夏天的阳光更好，天空更加明亮，薄薄的云懒散地漂浮在空中，一切都处于完美的盛放，就好像整个世界都在等待着某种将要成熟的欣欣向荣的缘故，卡尔喜欢夏天，也是因为这是属于他的季节。  
> 这是在他和哥谭的男友争夺战中，胜利男神绝对会对着他微笑的那个季节。

卡尔喜欢夏天。

不仅仅是出于夏天的阳光更好，天空更加明亮，薄薄的云懒散地漂浮在空中，一切都处于完美的盛放，就好像整个世界都在等待着某种将要成熟的欣欣向荣的缘故，卡尔喜欢夏天，也是因为这是属于他的季节。

这是在他和哥谭的男友争夺战中，胜利男神绝对会对着他微笑的那个季节。

这将会是一段非常美好的日子，没有打扰，没有吵闹。七到八个小时的夜巡，下午两三点钟就能从床上满足地睁开眼睛的布鲁斯。他们可以在床上消磨起码三四个小时，有时甚至会来得更久。

而今天，他也就像是之前的任何一次一样，从头到脚，自嘴唇、颈部、喉结伊始，沿着胸膛、小腹、腹股沟一路移动，直到最后，懒洋洋地用舌尖逗弄着布鲁斯的阴囊还有冠状沟，仿佛在舔着一个大个儿的不会融化的雪糕一般，缓慢而又亲昵地品尝着他那完美的，令人自豪的，满心喜悦的战利品。

一切都很完美。

除了战利品本人有点不太耐烦。

“劳驾您再努力一点。”当克拉克亲吻他的锁骨时，某个不知餍足的讨厌鬼就开了腔。“求求您，我觉得我现在去找只蜗牛都比您亲我移动的速度来得更快。”

这就是布鲁斯，温柔性爱气氛的绝对毁灭者——天知道很久以前他才是被布鲁斯嘲笑浪漫气氛粉碎机的那个人。然而就算他试图激将他，甚至试图推搡他的肩膀催促他，卡尔也打定了主意：今天一定要按照他的喜好来。

他们也确实按照了他的喜好来，在卡尔含着布鲁斯的乳尖，反复地吮吸捉弄，直到那原本柔软的部位变得坚挺涨大，而布鲁斯本人开始发出含糊不清的呻吟，蝙蝠侠终于放弃了让超人放弃自己那个打算的念头。而当克拉克开始品味布鲁斯的腹股沟，尤其让舌尖重点照着布鲁斯的肚脐打转瘙痒时，这个男人甚至没能忍住地开始轻笑。

“你真变态。”布鲁斯说。“真变态，克拉克，我要再说一遍，身为超人——你可真是个让人难以想象的大变态。”

他在满心幸福地享受着和他的伴侣春风一度。说什么变态，克拉克觉得布鲁斯根本就理解不了他对此刻的现状有多么的满意。

“变态。”布鲁斯笑骂，当克拉克试图将舌尖探进布鲁斯肚脐的褶皱里时，他的头上甚至获得了一记枕头的轻击。“别他妈亲那儿了，老天，我会痒的。你真的，神不神经啊？”

就算我神经，也是在快乐地发神经。卡尔终于大发慈悲地放过了布鲁斯——他对着那个即使是坚硬如铁的蝙蝠侠也会因为舔弄而一下子变得柔软放松起来的部位依依不舍地眨了眨眼睛，偷偷做出了下次继续的约定，然后开始将注意力转向布鲁斯的下方，更下面一点，也正是他这趟旅途的终点所在。

当克拉克开始用嘴唇包裹住他的阴囊，让潮湿温热的感觉柔软地覆上布鲁斯的根部时，他听到了布鲁斯慢悠悠地吸气。他决定用舌头同时照顾布鲁斯两边的卵蛋，确保自己没有错过其中任何一边的口味，而在这么做的时候，他还不忘分出了一点心思抬起眼，正对上躺在床上，满心不情愿又似乎没有那么不情愿的韦恩总裁。

布鲁斯正抿着嘴，抱着刚刚打过克拉克的枕头，看起来既像是在不高兴，又像是沉浸在了某些极为复杂隐晦，以至于他微微有点走神的想法中。而当他沉思的时候，他的眼睛半睁着，满是一种迷离的柔和。

他一定是在想事情，虽然克拉克不知道他在想什么。

总之，为了召回布鲁斯，他决定放过嘴里的阴囊，转而对着布鲁斯的龟头轻咬那么一下。

“操！”果不其然，他付出的努力成效显著，一秒回神的布鲁斯根本是把成千上万句爆粗一口气说出了口。而当他怒吼着“你到底什么毛病，克拉克？！”的时候，克拉克觉得自己是极为满意的。

他对着布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，将布鲁斯因为怒火而同样在不停颤抖着的阴茎吐了出来，一边这么做着，一边却不忘在那愤怒地涨红了的阴茎头上留下了一个奖励性的，像是羽毛一样轻柔的亲吻。

这就是超人会对着自己恋人做出的那种恶作剧。

而当他的视线从布鲁斯的阴茎上抬起来，想要看看，自己刚刚的举动又把这个坏脾气的男人气成了什么样的时候，他才意识到，布鲁斯竟然同样也在认真地看着他。

他就是在看着他，既没有微笑也没有生气。那并不是一个简单的在表达着什么内心活动或者思想感情的简单的面孔。事实上，从某种意义上说，他真的只是在做着看着这个简单的动作。

你从他的表情中观察不出太多的端倪。除了有某个部分的他似乎很是沉默。

他接着伸出了一只手，在那种沉默的表情能够从他的脸上消散之前，他的那只手就已经落在了克拉克的脸上。

虽然并不知道自己的恋人打算做些什么，但已经快要习惯了他的一切坏脾气还有刻薄话的卡尔依旧停留在那里。他能够感受到那只手是如何擦过他的鼻翼，那根大拇指是如何有力地压上他的眉毛。而当布鲁斯的手指顺着克拉克挺括的眉宇向着他的脸侧错去时，克拉克才突然明白到，布鲁斯是真的在 **抚** 过他的面庞。

他的眼神中存在着某种东西，某种既像是他，又不像是他，如此陌生，却又与此同时，带着难以言喻的温柔，以至于连他的眼角，他的轮廓一起变得柔和了的东西。

这让克拉克想要吻他。

他又在原地静静地多等待了两秒，仅仅是因为布鲁斯放在他的脸侧，明明满是茧子，极其粗糙，既不妩媚也不柔软，却偏偏在此刻像是拥有了魔力一般，即使是横冲直撞的巨兽也会甘愿在它的触碰下停滞上几秒的那只温柔的手。

然后当他真的起身去亲吻布鲁斯时，他是坚定的，顽固的，甚至就像是再也无法忍受了似的迅速的。

他们分享了一个很棒的亲吻，虽然在亲吻之前，他听到了布鲁斯的叫骂。

“不要用刚给我口交完的嘴来亲我，操，克拉克！”

他们拥有了一段漫长美好的性爱，他进入了布鲁斯。而哥谭黑暗骑士在不需要那么着急的时刻，可以变得远比冬日时更加的柔软多汁。他占有他，享有他，用他的手指让布鲁斯在自己的身下射精，用他的阴茎在布鲁斯的身体中开拓进取。他尤其喜欢做完了四五次后，已经筋疲力尽，只能够用肘部支撑起自己的身子确保他不要倒下，与此同时，腿几乎是要勾不住了似的，歪歪斜斜挂在他肩膀上，甚至需要克拉克的帮忙才能维持住不会滑落的布鲁斯。而那样的布鲁斯也总是极为可口的，他的身体会变得很软，就像是被融化了一样，让某种坚硬的东西随之变得柔和。就连那穴口内部的软肉停止了之前像是较劲儿似的，对着克拉克阴茎的束缚。它们现在被完全地撞开了，松散着，慵懒着，就像是盛夏时节的阳光本身，以一种难以想象的亲昵轻咬着克拉克的阴茎。

在这样状态下的布鲁斯也总会是筋疲力尽的。不管是想要挑剔还是想要质问，反正，你让这种时候的布鲁斯说话，他是绝对不可能将蝙蝠侠最严厉那一面所能表达的东西成功说出口的。甚至，他都不再怎么有力气呻吟，当克拉克顶进去的时刻，他能够听到某种咕噜咕噜的，像是猫叫似的满足的声音在这个男人的喉咙里低沉地回旋。

倘若克拉克要接吻，这会是个仅次于他们在哥谭滴水兽旁偷偷约会的好时候。滴水兽上偷偷掐断的那几秒通讯带来的亲吻总是那么的短促却又热情，洋溢着带有布鲁斯本人特色的粗鲁的任性和侵占性的血腥。克拉克从不讨厌布鲁斯野蛮地，像是要表达占有欲似的对他的亲吻。但是同样他也喜欢这种时候，当哥谭的骑士再也不可能像是之前那般严厉粗暴而变得柔软下来之后，从布鲁斯的舌尖上讨得一点像是金黄的蜜一样，闪闪发光的甜蜜。

布鲁斯的舌头很软，他温暖的口腔很软，他的一切都会在克拉克的占有下变得很软，其中透露着一种让人难以想象的驯服还有顺从。而当他在这种情况下调换位置，他会听到布鲁斯倒吸一口冷气。“嘶，”他低叹，“克拉克。”

那是布鲁斯式的，只有在床上才会有的，对着克拉克的求饶。但是就算克拉克不去理会又有什么关系呢？反正最后他总是会顺从他的，就像现在这样，他被迫重新趴回到床上，被克拉克箍着腰，被迫抬起来的屁股被克拉克顶弄着。他的一只小臂撑着床，另一只手按在克拉克箍住他腰的胳膊上，并不如何用力，比起让克拉克放开，更像是贪恋着某种东西似的求他不要放手。而就连这种时候发出的喘息和叹息听起来也是同等程度的柔和而又哀切。当他最后一次射精却已经什么都射不出来的时候，他的眼睑紧闭，唯有那不停颤动着的睫毛，让人想起落在草叶上的蝴蝶扇动的翅膀。

他真的又好看又迷人，并且在这种时候，带着一种温柔的甜蜜。他们甚至会在这之后一起搂着睡去，就像是两个偷偷从糖罐里摸走了糖块的小孩子，哗啦啦啦，有那么多甜甜的糖果一下子滚了出来，甚至就连他们这一大床的被单也盛放不下。

克拉克总是会在这种时候感到幸福。

而他的幸福感一般能持续到一个小时以后，布鲁斯突然睁开眼，问出“几点了”这个问题之时。

“现在是下午五点钟。”克拉克说。“距离晚宴开场还有一个小时。”

一个小时，如果让克拉克说，这足够他环绕地球一圈点个中餐外卖然后回到远在大都会的公寓掰开自己的外食方便筷。一个小时，对于时时刻刻都风风火火着的超级英雄说，他们可以做到的事情能从世界的这头排到世界那头。

但是布鲁斯看起来有点焦急，他现在正对着镜子试图给镜子中的自己上上一点眼部的遮瑕（或者其他类似的克拉克猜测是那个功用的东西），当他拧开其中一个化妆品的瓶子时，因为操之过急，他甚至一下拧爆了瓶子的开口。“操。”他说，浅色的粉液流了整整一地。

“何必这么着急。”克拉克将毛巾递给了他。“我记得你之前还和我说，偶尔晚宴迟到也不算什么大事，反正布鲁西能够准时赶到才是新闻中的新闻。”

“那是过去的事了，宝贝儿。”布鲁斯一边抓起毛巾——没有先去擦腿而是对着镜子擦起了眼周，一边心不在焉地对着克拉克快速地解释说。“我怀疑卢瑟最近对我到底在做什么这件事很有兴趣。布鲁西已经很多个月没有带着漂亮名模出场了，而与此同时，我的白天和黑夜却又全都找不到人影。就在前几天，埃利欧特还试图刺探不去参加私人俱乐部酒会的我到底把时间浪费在了什么事上。”

他们把时间用在争分夺秒的做爱上，当然。

克拉克是不会让自己在这个夏季结束前觉得自己留有遗憾的，至少，在他“快点儿”这一隐疾旧病复发前，他不会。

……况且布鲁斯在整件事上也不能说是完全的没有推波助澜。

反正，克拉克就是坚持他们得花点时间做爱，而布鲁斯对此举起双手表示赞同。

但现在到了该让生活回归正轨的时候了。

克拉克觉得有些沮丧，不过当然，工作永远是第一位的。

“你打算怎么解决卢瑟的疑惑？介于他的问题……仅仅靠你按时出席晚宴并不能够解决。”

他开始看着布鲁斯往脸上扑粉——扑粉，天啊，有哪个男的出门在外会闲着无聊往脸上扑粉？

但是布鲁斯就会，蝙蝠侠也会，他不仅会扑粉，他还会在做蝙蝠侠的时候就会给自己的眼角上眼影。

“你到底是出于什么目的给自己上眼影的？”他们认识有一段时间后，克拉克没忍住地向着布鲁斯询问说。“你知道吗，这让我想起大熊猫，或者说，你被什么人打了一拳头。”

“哈？”当时，正顶着两个黑眼圈——甚至分不清到底有多少是化妆有多少是真的熬夜熬出来的布鲁斯哈了一声。“为什么男的就不能给自己上眼影，我乐意。还有这不是眼影，白痴，这是眼线液，直接照着眼睛涂就好。”

……眼影和眼线液之间的区别到底是些什么，就算让超人的超级大脑整整运转两个晚上克拉克估计自己也还是思考不清。但是在那之后没多久，蝙蝠侠的新面罩就多了一对白色的护目镜，而克拉克就再也没有看到布鲁斯顶着那仿佛要大半夜出门去参加万圣节一样的烟熏妆。

现在，他又看着布鲁斯往自己的脸上扑粉。

难以理解这是出于什么样的一种目的。

难道平时的布鲁斯就不够好看吗？

“这是一场非常正式的晚宴，我需要确保我会以最佳的状态出席……你觉得这个唇膏色号怎么样？”他给了克拉克一个在他眼里根本就是跟布鲁斯的嘴唇没什么区别的小管子，然后在克拉克能够说出自己意见之前就一把扔掉。“不，算了，我还是用这个吧。”

至于你的另一个问题，我还没有完全想好。急于让自己变得可以见人的韦恩总裁聚精会神地对着镜子说。“我得让卢瑟相信我消失的这些时间是找了点乐子。资助正义联盟既是个危险的提示，也可以成为一个不错的烟雾弹。”

你觉得让哥谭相信我和蝙蝠侠恋爱了听上去怎么样，克拉克？

这让克拉克眨了眨眼睛。

他对这个选项介乎于没有兴趣，到稍稍有点遗憾之间。

他其实是更希望布鲁斯·韦恩和超人谈恋爱的，如果他们之间一定要推出两个站在聚光灯下的身份的话，他宁愿那个和布鲁斯站在一起的人是超人。

但是当布鲁斯手忙脚乱地对着镜子收拾他自己的时候，克拉克最终选择什么也没有说。

他终于还是把自己拾掇了出来，因为那些几乎无法察觉的淡妆精神焕发。

“我看上去怎么样。”当他这么问克拉克时，克拉克实在是没有办法说出那看上去不好或者我不喜欢。虽然他实际上想说的是，不管布鲁斯是什么样他都很喜欢。化妆的时候喜欢，不化妆的时候喜欢，在床上的时候喜欢，在战场上的时候喜欢……

哪怕这个男人就像是两个月前，跟整个正义联盟一起被困在幻影空间，一连四五天没有办法洗澡，浑身都是血还有汗，闻起来就像是刚从哪处的战场撤退不到几秒钟，转头就要一把跳向更加辛烈的其他地方一样，他也还是一样地喜欢。

他没有办法说他什么时候爱布鲁斯会比另外一些的时候多一点，虽然有些时候，比如当布鲁斯今天在床上，抚着他的面庞，用着那样的眼神盯视着他时，他确实感到了比平时要来得更多的幸福还有心动。

他在那一刻流露出了一种安静的，柔和的光彩。

不过那些都不是布鲁斯想听的，他在询问超人的意见，而超人需要给出他的意见。

于是克拉克耸了耸肩，“我觉得很棒。”他咕哝说。“你看起来就像一只随时可以被送去动物园的孔雀。”

他远比预计布鲁斯会为此露出一个笑容，但是当他意识到布鲁斯挑起眉，若有所思地凝视着自己的时候，他还是意识到自己可能掩饰得还不够。

所以，为了让布鲁斯放心，他又一次地对着布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，故意朝天看了一眼，一脸我完全不知道你在搞什么，反正你问我好不好我就说好吧的神态对着他轻松地笑上了一笑。

布鲁斯也应该笑上一笑，虽然实际上，他就还是只是单纯地看着他。

等待布鲁斯的审视的时间，比克拉克预计的要来得漫长。而在克拉克开始觉得自己再也忍受不下去之间，那个男人却突然轻笑了一声，转而抚住了他的大腿。

“我想了一下。”当他爬上克拉克的大腿时，布鲁斯·韦恩听上去既轻佻而又快乐，就像是他平时在公众面前表现的那样，这个没有良心的恶棍混蛋。“就算是让卢瑟他们多等我一会儿也算不上什么大事——反正我就算不迟到，他们该怀疑也是一样要怀疑的嘛。”

和布鲁斯的和好性爱总是很棒。

尤其是当一向耐心缺缺的蝙蝠侠变得难得的体贴而又热情时。

克拉克觉得自己没有道理不原谅他。

“我要迟到一个小时了。”当克拉克匆匆把布鲁斯塞进他的跑车里，而布鲁斯正忙着对着手镜重新补妆时，他又恢复了原来的样子，喋喋不休地抱怨说。“快点儿，克拉克，我看起来有哪里看上去不太对吗？”

这让克拉克重新认真地对着布鲁斯打量了好一会儿。

确实，那些奇奇怪怪的化妆品能够让一个男人样貌中的某些东西发挥到了极致。比如说现在，本来应当坚毅顽固的蝙蝠侠，他的轮廓在这些伪装下变得温和了，他看上去变得更加英俊，却也更加漂亮。整个人都洋溢着一种花花公子似的慵懒。

他的确变得比之前更好看。但是克拉克坚持：“很棒，跟你平时一样。还有我更喜欢你之前扔掉的那款唇膏，现在这款吃起来太苦了。”

“我需要的是和平时不大一样。”布鲁斯咕哝着，“不过，算了。等我们回来再说。你也会参加晚宴的，对吧，克拉克？”

他确实在晚宴媒体邀请名单上，虽然露易丝已经答应了帮他顶班。但是，“我会的”。克拉克和他保证。

二十分钟后，匆匆来迟的韦恩总裁从他的高级跑车上一跃而下，他看起来轻松自信，周身洋溢着一种心满意足的氛围。

“你有没有发现他嘴角唇膏那里好像被什么人蹭了一块。”人们窃窃私语说。“还有，他嘴唇是肿着的。”

而与此同时，同样赶到了会场，拿着自己的笔记本，笨手笨脚找到了露易丝的克拉克迎接到了一个属于自己的问候。

“天啊，克拉克，你迟到了。”露易丝说。“还有，你是从哪里蹭了一块唇膏回来？它就在你的嘴上，这里，快把它擦掉。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下一集：冬日性爱


End file.
